Loyalty
The Loyalty (忠誠度, Chūsei-do) of Demons is a gameplay element featured in all of the Devil Summoner games. Loyalty determines the behavior of the contracted demon. Generally, demons with low loyalty can not be used in fusion and will disobey commands. Sake and other items can be used to increase a demon's loyalty or change their Personality. Game-Specific Rules ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Known as '''Demon Friendship System' (仲魔の親密, Nakama no Shinmetsu), when high it offers a number of positive benefits like being able to use them in Triple fusion, being able to access the Wildcat system, being able to receive quests from them, having increased stats or greatly increased damage for being summoned, and getting gifts from your demon with care, mooch, or embrace commands. If the demons friendship level is below Contracted, various stat penalties apply to the demon. However, some gear pieces can offer different bonuses according to the demon's current friendship, including pieces that offer higher critical stats for being able to maintain a demon's friendship at Wishes Death. Demon friendship is lowered by having a demon die outside of PVP, being subject to a failed crystalization, or having a demon out while the player or the demon land the killing blow on a demon of the same type. Demon friendship can be raised by using the care or embrace commands, leveling, or by successful negotiation with demons of the same type. Each type of demon receives a different level of increase from these methods, such as lower level demons like Jack Frost and Pixie responding well to care commands, but receiving less friendship per level gain. It is also possible to raise friendship at fixed rates through the passive toast status or through items like candy, gift melons, gift lemons, cookies, or chocolates. Shown here is the list of levels of a demon's friendship with owner, in order from worst to best: *寝首を狙う (Nekubi wo Nerau, lit. Aiming at their neck while sleeping): Wishes Death on (player name) *隙を窺う (Suki wo Ukagau, lit. Waiting for an unguarded moment): Looking to Betray (player name) *使役される (Shieki Saseru, lit. Enslaved): Used like a Slave by (player name) *契約した (Keiyakushita): Contracted to (player name) *仲の良い (Naka no Ii): Good Friends with (player name) *信頼する {Shinrai suru): Trusting of (player name) *心を通わせる {Kokoro wo kayowaseru, lit. Emotionally bonded with): Open Hearts with (player name) *絆で結ばれた (Kizuna de Musubareta): Linked by Fate with (player name) Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons have 3 loyalty types, (shown by the color of their Personality Type in the status screen in the PSP-version. In Saturn-version there is no visual indication.) Depending on their type, which is race-specific, their loyalty will increase under these circumstances: * Greedy-type demons, (Denoted by purple Personalities in the PSP-version,) will only increase in loyalty when given gifts and can be Mystic Changed at Gouma-Den for a number of items once they reach maximum loyalty. * Subordinate-type demons, (Denoted by blue Personalities,) are more loyal towards the protagonist the higher level he is in comparison. * Attachment-type demons, (Denoted by orange Personalities,) gain loyalty by successfully following the protagonist's commands. ''Soul Hackers Demons have 5 different levels of loyalty, with demons almost always obeying you at level five loyalty to hardly at all at level one loyalty. Depending on what orders you give your demons, their loyalty will either go up or down slightly. It also possible to make Sly or Dumb demons into items once they reach level five loyalty via Mystic Change. Demons under the effect of sake will appear with a red window in battles rather than the usual blue. During fusion, the resulting demon's loyalty will be the average of the component demons. If the player uses COMP Fusion with the Friday app installed (New Game Plus only), the resulting demon will have maximum loyalty. Raidou vs. Soulless Army All demons confined by Raidou start with zero loyalty and can not be fused until their loyalty is increased, the only exception being sacrifice fusion. When loyalty is full, the demon will do one of several things: give an item, restore HP/MP, or give MAG points. Raidou Kuzunoha's title changes as the amount of demon loyalty he gets increases. However, using sake to increase their loyalty does not increase Raidou's total loyalty, so he must use them in battle to increase it. Raidou vs. King Abaddon Demons without maxed loyalty who lose too much HP will get the status ailment '''Boycott' during battle, refusing to do anything to aid the summoner. They will eventually obey orders again once they are healed. Demons can be fused regardless of how high their loyalty is. Depending on how much loyalty they have, they will pass on a certain amount to the demon that is created through fusion. They will once again give out awards at max loyalty, which consist of healing Raidou, themselves, or restoring Raidou's MAG. Another bonus gotten from max loyalty is a passive skill, which will benefit them or the demon they are eventually fused into by passing on all passive skills and passive skill slots to the fused demon. Raidou's title change and sake work the same way as they did in Soulless Army. Category:Mechanics Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army